


the day bokuto koutarou's life changed forever

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "i walked in on you two having sex and now i can't stop thinking about it" trope, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Threesome, University Setting, curse words?, grinding??, make outs???, polyship, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, bokuto koutarou was having a normal day.</p><p>at friday, 9:30 pm, on that so-called "normal day", everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day bokuto koutarou's life changed forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastron (ishilde)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kastron+%28ishilde%29).



> hiiii!! this is another summer hq hols fill, but this one is for kastron~~ i'd like to thank keptein with the help that they provided (although i didn't give much detail to them :']) for a certain scene. please be forgiving if the magical realism seems.. off... i've never written it and thought i'd give it a try. hope you like it, bishop!!!!

It's a Friday at approximately 9:30 PM when Bokuto Koutarou's life changes forever.

It starts with what Koutarou always does on Friday afternoons: he practices. He plays for the university's volleyball team, with a full ride scholarship (something that he thanks whatever heavenly things exist for whenever he sits down in his art history classroom), and that means that there is a lot of practicing involved. He likes volleyball, so that's okay. This is not what is life changing. This is life normal, and will probably always be life normal.

The other thing that isn't really life changing is his walk home from practice. He skips his shower, and debates whether or not to go back to his dorm room. He would, on a normal weekday night, because he usually has morning fitness, but tomorrow is Saturday, and because they're out of season, he gets weekends off. So, because he is in college, he is rambunctious, and he is a bit of a night owl, he decides that he's going to call Tetsurou.

This, also, is not life-changing, Koutarou thinks as he reflects back on when his life changed. In fact, you could say that this is about as normal as volleyball, really, because about 50% of all of Koutarou's calls are outgoing calls to Tetsu. This is also life normal. Tetsurou doesn't answer, which falls under previous categories of usual routine, because he's probably napping, eating, or playing some sort of video game.

Because of these very, very normal things, Koutarou thinks (in his best narrator voice) that just going over to see what Tetsu is up to is a fine option. Perfectly fine. Enormously fine, really. He gets the mousey guy at the desk of Tetsu's apartment building to let him in (Koutarou lives in the athletic dorm across campus), he heads up to his best friend's room room, and then, like he has done many times before, he opens the door. Tetsurou never looks it, after all.

This is where things get a little weird, the turning point, so to speak. if Koutarou was a psychic, this is where the heeby-jeebies would have kicked in. He would have turned back, and never questioned why. Instead, pouting, Koutarou stares at the empty couch where Tetsurou would usually be stretched out, yawning, probably browsing some sort of book about how to convince the poltergeist that lives the floor above him to move out, or maybe playing that app on his phone with all of the cats in your backyard.

But, he isn't there, and it's a little weird. Koutarou knows this. There are also no empty beer bottles anywhere, which is strange, because if Tetsurou went out on a Friday, he usually went out to a club, and he usually had a few before he walked a few blocks over. Usually, too, he would have Koutarou over for that, so that's not a possibility.

Then, as he takes another step in, Koutarou hears something, a noise from the bedroom. Is Tetsu sleeping in his bed, for once? And is he really about to sleep at 9:30 on a Friday? Boo, Koutarou thinks. Lame.

"Hey!! Tetsu, are you trying to sleep or someth' because, that's lame as fuck it's not even ten o'clock y--"

Something else clatters, and Koutarou startles. It's a loud thump, really, and he drops his practice duffel on the floor by the kitchen, rushes to the bedroom, and yanks open the door. He doesn't expect what he sees inside, not at all. Inside...

"Oh my god," he breathes. Maybe exhales is the better word, because he doesn't feel like he will ever take a breath again.

Laying on the floor, tangled in blankets and in disarray, are Tetsurou and Keiji.

\---

Koutarou groans as he rolls over in bed, the flashbacks of the night before running through his mind like a movie stuck on loop. He can't get out of bed - he can't exist anymore. It's not like he cares that his best friends were having sex, and he walked in on them. He once walked in on one of the guys on the team getting a blowjob in the locker room. No, that's not what bothers him at all.

Instead, what bothers him is this: he can't get the scene out of his head, and not in the "I'm terrified of the waking world" kind of way.

No, he can't get it out of his head because he thinks of the way that Keiji's eyelashes were wet with sweat and how they brushed his high cheekbones, the way that Tetsurou's hair clung to his face and got in his eyes, the way they stared at each other like the world was burning away, and they were burning with it. He can't get over how Tetsurou's shoulder muscles flexed as he loomed over Keiji, how Keiji's nipples were flushed and hard and had bite marks across his chest. He closes his eyes and sees the way that the silk lingerie skirt that Keiji wore peeked out from beneath the blanket, and how Tetsurou's fingers gripped Keiji's hips so hard there would be bruises.

He doesn't know how he noticed all of that in the minute time span that he stood frozen in the door, but he does, and it's haunting him. Forget that it's only been twelve hours since it happened, because on top of being plagued by this memory, he is... enchanted by it.

His wrist is less so-enchanted by it, cramped and sore from the four showers he's had in the past twelve hours. He tries to pretend that the shower head stream hasn't seen the deepest and darkest parts of him, but the dull, shouldn't-be-so-pleasant ache between his legs begs to differ.

He, Bokuto Koutarou, will never be able to face either of them again. He'll also never be able to talk to them again, because he can't even pick up his phone. He has one missed call from Keiji, seven texts from Tetsu, and one missed call from... Oh, Shouyou.

In hopes that the bright tones of his tiny, still in high school friend with distract him, Koutarou gropes for the phone, puts it to his ear, and croaks in his best I-didn't-yell-into-my-pillow-for-two-hours voice,

"'Sup it's kinda early wow," and gets back an eager,

"Hiiiiii!! Anyways, okay, I gotta go soon 'cause Tobio's gonna take me to look at his university, but I just called to say something really crazy's gonna come your way real soon, hehe!"

Koutarou is usually really grateful for Shouyou's psychic predictions (even if he can do nothing about them), but in this case, he thinks that Shouyou's a little behind.

"It already did, little man. It already did.........."

"Nope! It hasn't happened yet, this is the craziest yet! Anyways, we're 'bout to get on the train and I don't wanna be a jerk, plus Tobio's already gonna be mad at me about somethin' later. Byeeeee!! Good luck!!"

Before Koutarou can answer, the phone clicks off, and Koutarou groans as he puts it on his nightstand. He doesn't think he can handle another "something really crazy". Rolling back over, he's just about ready to hide away a little more from the world when he's interrupted, but this time not by a phone call."

"Bokhooto!" 

Koutarou groans and pulls the covers up further.

"Leave me here to die."

"If I left you there to die you would just do more obscene things in the bathroom. I cannot believe that you are still lying on those sheets."

Koutarou feels himself sinking even further down into dejection, the mattress, and I-saw-my-best-friends-fucking hell. He presses himself even further into the metaphorical hell that has become his only safe place, and then finds the safety of his volleyball fleece blanket violated by the feeling of pin-prick talons poking through the fabric.

"Bokhooto, I regret very often that I am yours. Please stop this nonsense."

Koutarou slides the blanket away from his face, but no other part of his body, so that he can stare at his familiar where it perches on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"If you hadn't spent the majority of the night screaming, then I would be." 

"PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT---"

"I will stop when you talk to them."

"Man, you don't understand, I just can't... do that, ugh, fuck, ugh, ugh---"

"Then you will never, ever, hear the end of it."

Koutarou wishes his life had never been changed. 

\---

"... He's not answering." 

Keiji frowns at his phone, readjusting himself on the couch as he swirls his breakfast in its glass. He sips at it absentmindedly while he stares at the screen, waiting to see if perhaps, perhaps, Koutarou will call him back. He's only left two voice messages and called four times, so this last, fourth time might be the lucky one. Maybe. Usually, he's pretty successful at getting Koutarou to stop freaking out, but... considering Koutarou is most likely freaking out about him, he figures that the same probability doesn't apply here.

"He'll come around, Keiji. I'm sure he's just in shock. I'll hit him up for a couple beers tonight, ask if he wants to watch Kicking and Screaming, and the rest'll be history."

"He's not going to just forget this, Tetsurou." Keiji's voice is flat and serious, and he narrows his dark eyes a little bit as tilts his head up to stare at Tetsurou where he stands, making his own breakfast, in the kitchen.

"Chill~ We just gotta give him some time, okay?" Tetsurou stretches languidly, as if he's not bothered at all, and then sighs as Keiji's attention returns worriedly to his phone. 

"Staring at the phone also won't make him answer. I wonder what would happen if I just took your phone for a little while?" He grins messily as he leans across the countertop, and Keiji finds himself having to tighten his grip on his phone as it begins to rattle in his hands, threatening to pull away from him.

"Tetsurou---" He warns, and the other boy puts his hands up in the air, chuckles, and the phone stops trying to escape..

"Sorry, sorry, but listen, it's Koutarou. Really. It'll be fine. And besides, didn't you see the way that he looked at us?"

"... I was a little busy with the fact that you'd just slammed my body into floor and nearly broken my tailbone."

"You're exaggerating!! Anyways, he looked like he was jealous. Like he wanted in. Like we talked about that one time?" The suggestive way that Tetsurou speaks the final sentence causes Keiji's face to warn, and he has to glance away.

"I doubt it..."

"Keiji, he's been all over you for years, since high school! Do you know how many times that I had to take phone calls or texts that were all Keiji this, Keiji that, my setter is so cool, wah wah wah," He mimics a few of Koutarou's habits, holding up his fringe like Koutarou's spiky owl hair.

"He's the one who always spent every weekend with you, hung out with you all the time, still does," Keiji mumbles, but his resolve is faltering.

Tetsurou grins and moves from the kitchen, shitty breakfast sandwich in hand, and plops besides Keiji on the couch. 

"He totally wants in. Now we just gotta get him in."

\---

It turns out that Tetsurou is right.

Well, half right. 

Koutarou does not come over for beers, so Tetsu's wrong about that. He does not answer any texts, and when they show up at his dorm room, the little redheaded swimmer that lives across the hall says that he hasn't seen him since Thursday, but do they want to see his beetle collection? After a very polite refusal from Keiji, they attempt getting in touch with Koutarou through other means - the volleyball team. When they show up after practice, he's gone.

So, by the time a week has passed, and it's Friday night once again, they have seen Koutarou a handful of accidental times, and all of these times - blushing, stammering, staring at Keiji's lips and avoiding looking at Tetsurou's lower half - have condemned him. 

It's in this respect that Tetsurou has right, and considering that if he has to go another week watching Koutarou sprint through the dining hall so that he doesn't have to sit with anyone he'll go crazy, he convinces Keiji to take action. 

\---

"Open up or I'm gonna bust this door down!"

There's something about the way that Tetsurou practically sings the command that has Keiji sighing and wanting to bang his head on the door a couple times. He can hear movement in the apartment, even with the thick walls and the sound of the little redheaded swimmer across the hall shouting on the phone, so he knows that Koutarou is in there.

"Koutarou, please. We need to talk." Keiji says, but there's still no answer.

Tetsurou sighs dramatically, blowing his fringe out of his face with a huff. 

"I'm left no choice."

He sucks in a deep breath, puts his face a little closer to the door, and shouts,

"Dani! You in there?"

He can hear feathers ruffling on the other side of the door, and then a dry, very unhappy sounding, "Unfortunately," resonates through the room.

"Wanna pull the deadbolt outta the door and let us in?" 

"Normally I would remind you that such activity is illegal on my half, but considering that my contract requires the protection of Bokhooto at all time, I will allow this."

The sound of wings flapping and Tetsurou's breath is the only thing audible for a few moments, and then the deadlock behind Koutarou's door clicks. Keiji's eyes widen - he wasn't sure if Koutarou's ironically pretentious and proper owl was even going to let them in the room - but sure enough, Tetsu tries the door handle, and it swings right open. If owls could snort, Keiji is pretty sure that's the sound that Dani would've made, along with an eye roll if possible, but neither of them have a chance to ask before Dani moves back to perch once more.

"I'm going hunting, please fix this, it's exhausting."

With that, Tetsurou and Keiji are alone, and Koutarou is... somewhere.

As fate would have it, that somewhere is the bedroom, where a familiar form is under the blankets. Completely. Again.

"Yo."

As soon as Tetsurou speaks, Koutarou is sitting straight up, eyes wide and blankets clutched like a nude young maiden might hold them up as a shield. 

"How did you guys get in here!! I know I locked the door!! Man, no way, damn, I totally did!"

"Dani undid it." Keiji reveals helpfully, and although Koutarou looks like he wants to rip out his hair, he doesn't. Instead he lets out a long, dramatic, very long moan and then flops back in bed, staring at the ceiling and declaring with an obviously false bravado,

"Nothing is wrong, you know! Nothing is--"

"We didn't say anything was?" 

"Well I'm just saying, you know, nothing's wrong! I'm the man, I crushed practice, I ate like. Fifty meals on the go this week, I wrote like, maybe 3/4ths or like, maybe just 1/4th, of my class on spell material and geology, you know, nothing's wrong! Wow, what a world I'm living in, it's excellent! Nothing is wrong here! Life is normal! Normal life stuff!"

"Koutarou, we both saw you walk in on us having sex, dude, there's no escaping it." Tetsu arches one eyebrow as he sits himself down at the foot of his friend's bed, and then he makes steady eye contact with Koutarou. He opens his mouth, decides against it, and then looks to Keiji with a wicked grin.

"Actually, I think Keiji wants to do the honors."

It's worth it, to see the light flush of Keiji's pale, pale skin. 

"We... thought after how you were behaving... that you might.. want in. On it. On us. We've been thinking about it for a while and.. Well?" Keiji doesn't think he's ever said something so embarrassing in his life, but it's worth it, from the way that Koutarou's eyes widen and his mouth falls open and he looks shell-shocked. Tetsu thinks about how he might look when he's shell-shocked after sex, instead.

"Sooooooo~?" Tetsurou hums, leaning forward and pillowing his head on Koutarou's stomach, like he's done many times before. Maybe they should've seen the whole intimacy thing coming, considering that he's fallen asleep in Koutarou's lap more times than he can count, and also once they made out drunk at a party. Maybe more than once. And Keiji watched.

Okay, this has been coming for a while.

"... YES," Koutarou's agreement is more of a shout, and despite Keiji's flinch, he smiles, and Tetsurou grins that same lopsided, impish and far too toothy smile, and then they're kissing. Well, at least, Keiji and Koutarou are, and it's more than Koutarou imagined yesterday when he was in the shower. For the second time that day. Possibly in the locker room after practice.

"Hot," Tetsurou's compliment is mildly veiled by laughter, and then he inches his way up to Koutarou's side, rather than his stomach, pressing his back against the wall. 

"Should I be stripping you with my eyes or my hands?" He asks, glancing towards the bottom of Koutarou's raggedy black tee. Koutarou flushes at it begins to rise, shoving it back down with his free hand.

"Hands, duh, hands!!" He's got a thin strip of spit connecting his lower lip to Keiji's, having broken the kiss quickly to answer. He glances back towards Keiji's mouth with nerves that are a little uncharacteristic of Koutarou, and although they all know that Koutarou has about 5% experience in this department, they still pause.

"... Koutarou, is there anything you aren't comfortable with?" The question hangs for a moment, and Koutarou's face turns redder than it's ever been.

"... Can my boxers stay on?" He asks, and Keiji's eyes widen.

"We weren't gonna go that---"

"We gotta take you on a date first!!"

Koutarou feels foolish at the simultaneous protest that comes from both of them, but he puffs out his chest anyways.

"A dude's gotta say what a dude's gotta say. You gotta buy me food before we fuck, boys."

Keiji hits him across the head, but leaves his hand on the back of Koutarou's skull and kisses him again. Idiot. Tetsurou feels like he should roll his eyes, but instead he's just filled with a fuzzy, fond feeling, and he finds himself smiling against Koutarou's t-shirt material.

"Guess I can take this off, then," He murmurs with amusement, primarily to himself, and begins wiggling the fabric off of Koutarou. He gets it pushed up around his chest, and then glances towards Keiji and Koutarou to see if they're going to stop kissing anytime soon and... well... He decides against breaking it up. He'd much rather watch the way they mold together, Keiji's full lips pressed against Koutarou's, Koutarou's cheeks red, his neck a little strained from the position they're in. He swears, when they shift, that he sees Koutarou's tongue slip into Keiji's mouth, and Tetsurou has to adjust himself a little when he realizes that he is most definitely experiencing some... effects. Some lower effects.

Leaning in to Koutarou's exposed stomachs, he begins to kiss at it, brief and sweet. As Koutarou arches up into his mouth, he pushes the t-shirt up a little further, and runs his tongue from Koutarou's navel to one of the two scars on his chest. He laves it briefly and watches as Koutarou squirms, and then moans - everyone pauses again, but then suddenly the pace picks up, and it's much, much more intense than it was before.. But not any less urgent, not any faster.

With Koutarou arching against him more consistently, he shifts so that he's straddling him instead, rather than lying at his side, and tentatively presses his growing erection to Koutarou's. He looks up to Koutarou, and the brief, fleeting eye contact they make - Koutarou can't seem to keep his eyes open for long - is enough for Tetsurou to know, through all their years of experience, that it's okay. He leans back down and begins to kiss again, but this time, accompanies it with a roll of his hips against Koutarou.

Koutarou positively keens.

Keiji swallows the noise and then pulls back from the kiss so that Koutarou can breathe. He trails his teeth along Koutarou's lower lip as he does, and Koutarou stares, eyes lidded, at him.

"Keiji," He whispers, hoarse, and Keiji runs his tongue over his swelling lower lip.

"I want to.. shit, uh... can I... I'mgoingtotouchyourdick?"

Keiji chokes on his spit and wonders if he's going to have to stop for a drink after the blood goes straight to said dick.

".. Let me get out of my clo--"

"Keep the skirt on?" 

This question comes from Tetsurou, who's red faced and panting a little bit from grinding or maybe just the whole experience, and Keiji resists the urge to duck his face away. 

"F-fine. Underwear off, though... this is nice lace." Keiji concedes, and adjusts to kneel on the bed so that he can worm the underwear down to his knees. Koutarou looks like he wants to ask Keiji to leave them there, wrapped around his knees, but the look Keiji gives him (this really is nice lace) is enough to keep him from making the request. When Keiji's finished stripping, Koutarou smiles cheekily and reaches out, tentativeness showing in the slight quivering of his hands. Tetsurou's about ready to tell him he doesn't have to, but then Koutarou wraps his hands around Keiji's erection, and the gasp that leaves the youngest boy is enough to have the other two shuddering.

Koutarou's face steels a little in concentration as he runs his thumb over the head, a little clumsily, unsure of exactly what feels great in this situation for Keiji. Keiji seems to enjoy it either way, writhing slightly and running his tongue over his upper teeth frequently.

"K-Koutarou," He groans, and Tetsurou's hips stutter at the sound. Leaning forward, he closes the gap between him and Koutarou and begins to kiss him for the first time; it's better than he imagined, just as good as watching Keiji and Koutarou kiss, too. He doesn't stop grinding his hips down on Koutarou's boxers, which are growing damp on the outside in a way that makes Tetsurou's skin set itself aflame, and also makes him feel dangerously closer to cumming. Judging from the increasingly jerky movement of Keiji's hips, he isn't far off either.

Tetsurou wants to be disappointed in this because he thought he might've had higher stamina, but then again, there is nothing disappointing about this at all. Nothing.

"C-could you... harder?" Koutarou mutters, the sound quieted against Tetsurou's lips. Tetsurou exhales shakily with a quiet, "fuck" and grinds a little harder, and then he - he! - is cumming first.

It'd be embarrassing if it weren't for the fact that the embarrassment can't quite exist when Keiji's teeth are clamping down on his shoulder.

"Keiji---" Tetsurou says his name like a curse, breathless as he collapses down onto Koutarou's gradually bruising torso. Keiji is quiet when he orgasms, but he, too, slides down into Koutarou's bed with shaking knees and tries to ignore that Koutarou's eyes have actually rolled back into his head.

It's quiet, then, with only Tetsurou and Koutarou's breathing sounding in the room, and then Keiji's quiet, "oops," as he realizes that he's bitten clear into Tetsurou's shoulder. Tetsurou opens one eye and glares at him half-heartedly.

"I keep telling you that your teeth are too sharp for that, Keiji," He says, but not quite seriously.

Keiji blinks innocently and runs his tongue over his receding teeth with a quiet explanation of, "Instinct?" that sounds not sincere at all. 

Changing the subject because he knows he's getting nowhere, Tetsurou spares a glance at the quietest Koutarou he's ever seen. 

"Think he's dead?" Tetsurou asks, and Keiji laughs, running a finger across a hickey he's left on Koutarou's jawline. Before he gets a chance to answer, Koutarou opens his mouth, and states quietly,

"Shouyou was so, so, right."

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't figure it out because i am terrible: bokuto is a witch/wizard/magician (did i ever officially decide, no, don't look at me like that, sweats), kuroo is telekenetic, akaashi is a vampire, and hinata is a psychic. additionally, bokuto is the transgender character in this story. if anything about anything in this story has made you uncomfortable please let me know and i'd be happy to edit it!!


End file.
